Loving You Again
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: This is a one shot on what should have happened last night in the cabin between Aria and Ezra. No "creepy" Ezra or sad Aria. This is the romantic, playful Aria and Ezra we know. 4x14


**Loving You Again**

**I clearly don't own PLL otherwise last night as well as the entire season 3 and 4 would have gone in an entire different direction for Ezria. **

**Aria's POV **

"We have this place," Ezra's hoarse voice murmurs placing the key in my hand.

"For how long?" I ask in desperation not wanting yet another thing to be taken away from us far too soon.

"I don't know," he replies honestly. "It could be our secret." Those words are so enticing.

All I have to do is say yes and we could share what we once had. It's been hell without him all I want is to give into my desires—throwing complete caution to the wind. So that is what I did, I gave into my heart rather than my head. We both lean forward into the hesitant kiss. It felt so good to feel his lips on mine once more. I decide to allow myself to be selfish for once and do what I _want_ to do, not what I am _supposed_ to do.

As our kiss becomes needy we desperately cling on to one another not being able to get any closer. My fingers slip up his neck to twine in his think curls just like I used to just a few short months ago. Feeling Ezra's hands glide down my back to rest on my lower back causes a soft moan to escape my lips.

"I love you, Ezra." I whisper lowly looking up at him in pure love.

Ezra cradles my face gently, caressing my cheek with his thumb. "I love you Aria, so much. I'm sorry for everything."

Shaking my head I smile softly. "Let's forget about what happened in the past and focus on us tonight."

"Sounds perfect."

Ezra reaches out to grasp his hand with my own to lead me over to the couch in the living room.

Biting my lip I stop walking causing him to turn and look at me in curiosity. "Actually…"

"What?" Ezra wonder, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner.

Shyness takes over my attitude. I can feel my cheeks growing a shade of pink as I blush at the thoughts and images running through my head right now. All I want to do is lead Ezra to the bed, wherever that is, and make love to him all night. It has been so long since we have been intimate. Even though we have been apart for three months, our relationship had fallen severely before I had called it off. We haven't been intimate with each other in that manner in over five months. Not having the courage to tell him verbally what I would like to do, I decide to let my actions speak for themselves.

Stepping forward I take a deep breath before curling my hands around the sides of his neck gently then lean up on my tiptoes to kiss him slowly with as much passion as I could transmit into the kiss. When we pull back from the kiss Ezra remains confused and I know I have to tell him.

"Make love to me Ezra. I want you." My fingers nervously fiddle with the neck of his button down shirt.

"Are you sure? That wasn't my intentions when I brought you out here."

Nodding my head in confirmation, I press one last chaste kiss to his lips. Ezra's fingers lace through mine to direct me through the unfamiliar cabin. We walk down a short hallway of about fifteen feet or so which lead to a closed door. Ezra opens the dark wood door exposing the bedroom to me. I bite my lip nervously while stepping deeper into the room with him.

Desperately seeking comfort over the sudden anxious feeling that has taken over my body, I launch my lips to Ezra's. No matter what would be going on around us I found when kissing him or even snuggling up in his arms I would always be at my most relaxed. During the kiss our hands fall back into their old habit of skillfully removing each article of clothing on our bodies. It isn't long before Ezra and I are dressed in only our underwear. My breath hitches in my throat when I feel Ezra shifting us down to lay on the mattress. Sensing my body's sudden stiffness, Ezra pulls back from our kiss.

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind?" He panics in an instant.

"No, no I didn't change my mind. I'm just a little nervous is all," I whisper in embarrassment.

The truth is I am terrified. It's been a long time since Ezra has seen me naked, it has also been an equally long time since I've had sex. Since it's been such a long period of time since I've had sex could it hurt tonight when he penetrates me? If it does will it be just as bad as the night I gave him my virginity? What if I mess up and totally ruin the moment? Or what if all those pleasuring feelings I have been missing come rushing back at once and I lose control over my body and end the moment sooner than planned? Is there a chance he may not be satisfied with my body anymore? I mean really, he's had Maggie these past couple months, I know they grew closer when taking care of Malcom. How do I know whether or not he and Maggie slept together since I was seemingly out of the picture?

God I cannot stop all these thoughts from running through my head.

"There's nothing to be nervous about baby. It is just you and me tonight, no one else." Ezra is always wonderful when it comes to comforting me. He knows exactly what to say in order to relinquish all the stress and worry that builds up within me.

"You're right. Thank you." I shake my head as if the simple action will clear my mind off all the negative thoughts that are trying to take over my mind.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him flush against me. My legs move to fasten around his waist enjoying a deep, leisure kiss with him. The more we kiss and the more his hands caress my bare skin the more at ease I find myself. My hands drift down his soft skin until my pointer fingers hook around the elastic band of his boxer-briefs.

"Aria wait," Ezra halts me causing an instant feeling of rejection to creep up my body.

"What?" I whisper barely audible.

"I don't have any condoms we haven't been together so I had no reason to carry them around in my wallet."

Relief instantly washes over me knowing he isn't stopping us because he's changed his mind. I assure him it is okay, in fact it'll make our time together all the more special since I will be able to feel him completely. With that slight debacle taken care of I remove his boxers exposing him completely to me. I am grinning ear to ear inside my head pertaining what is about to take way. I've missed him so much. I have done nothing but crave him these past few months even forcing myself not to just walk into apartment 3B and tell him I couldn't lie to myself anymore about my feelings. But now, now he is truly mine once more and I can do whatever I want with him tonight. We are in a cabin in the middle of nowhere without an ounce of cell service granting us the assurance that no one can find us.

My body responds to Ezra's touch as if it had never been deprived of it these past five months. My back arches for his hands when they move to unclasp my bra. I'm broken from my bubble of confidence and fall right back into my insecure state when Ezra goes to remove my bra from my body. My breath is caught in my throat knowing he is going to see me bare.

"You're stunning as always, Aria. So beautiful, so pure. You're perfect." Ezra murmurs lovingly.

Ezra's lips lightly press down on the peaks of my breasts before his hands reach up to cup them gently. All it takes is those two delicate kisses to soothe my mind of any and all anxiety I have. His delectable lips travel down the valley of my breasts all the way down to the top of my black lace panties. He leaves a lingering kiss at the top before pulling the thin material down my legs and tossing it off to the side of the bed.

I resume my position of my arms and legs wrapped around Ezra's body once he stretches out over my own. Double checking I was ready, Ezra assures this is what I want before we cross a new line. Our eyes bore into one another's as he slowly penetrates me with his rather endowed member. A breathless gasp escapes my mouth at the feeling of being filled; a feeling I have greatly missed for a while now.

"You, only you babe." I whisper incoherently. "You are the only man who I've shared this type of intimacy with. It will always be you and **only** you, Ezra."

Hands roam vicariously over every inch of skin within reach. Our bodies' rock and thrust in perfect rhythm as if they have daily practice to master such impeccable synchronization. Lips trail all over, teeth nipping at anything they can capture. Time passes by us slowly while we are in our own world of oblivion. We bring each other to a climax multiple times before calling out our breaking point.

"Ezra baby, I'm almost there," I pant lowly.

Our bodies are covered in a sheet of sweat from our vigorous love making. I know Ezra is almost to the end of his fuse as well. My back arches high off the mattress at the deeply pleasurable feelings running through my veins. I call out Ezra's name loudly and cling to his body as I ride out my final climax of the night. Ezra isn't far behind me at all. I revel in the feeling of him releasing himself within me. My walls clamp down on him not wanting him to separate us.

Our breathing is highly irregular and rough to steady out though after a few minutes we manage to even our breath. Ezra runs his fingers through my sweaty hair to tuck it behind my ear. He takes me by surprise when he grasp ahold of the back of my neck thus lifting my head up enough to bring my lips up to his. Crashing our lips together we share a desperate kiss.

"I promise everything will be better this time around. I promise not to screw it up."

I wipe away the trickles of tears that spill out the corners of his eyes. No words need to be shared; we both know exactly how the other feels and what tonight means for us both. Skillfully, I roll us over bringing me to lay on top of him with his member still seethed deep within me. I lean backwards to grab the comforter from the end of the bed pulling it up to cover our bodies. Laying my torso down against Ezra's I snuggle into his bare chest comfortably.

"I want to sleep just like this tonight." I smile in satisfaction up at Ezra. After a moment of silence I speak up once more at something that's caught my eye. "Nice hickey Fitz." I giggle mischievously at the dark forming mark on his neck.

"Thanks," he remarks sarcastically. "Don't worry, I left you a pretty good sized one too Montgomery."

I gawk at him. "You didn't!"

When I move to get up Ezra wraps his arms securely around my waist to hold me firmly to his chest.

"Not so fast baby, we're sleeping just like this. You can take a look at my love bite in the morning."

"You like to say I'm the naughty one in this relationship, but I'm beginning to think it's actually you!" I sneer at him playfully.

Ezra chuckles loudly. "Trust me honey, you most definitely are the naughty one in this relationship."

"If you say so," I reply in a sing-song tone. "Goodnight Ezra."

"Goodnight my love." A wide smile spreads across my face at Ezra pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I'm dreading the fact that we have to drive back into town tomorrow thus leaving our new safe haven. Though I know Ezra will ensure we find plenty of time together from here on out. Whether our time is spent here or in the lovely Apartment 3B, I don't care. I just need him and it will automatically be perfect.

That night I fell asleep feeling at my utter most ease and peaceful state, as if nothing could harm me. Ezra is, and always will be, my safety net without him I don't know where I'd be. He keeps me sane and happy. I know it'll be tough at first to rebuild our relationship but I have no doubt in my mind that we will.

Besides, we're soul mates after all. Soul mates have the ability to conquer anything as long as they work together.

**I hope this helps make up for the poor "love scene" we got last night which wasn't a love scene at all. I enjoyed the Ezria scenes but that last moment in the cabin ruined it. Aria looking out the window with a sad look on her face and Ezra awkwardly lying in bed that just ruined the entire scene. We'll see what happens from here. **

**If it weren't for my friend Emily on Twitter, who I'm sure you all know as MustacheYouAQuestion on Fanfic, I wouldn't have written this. She asked me last night if I would write a proper scene to make up for what we were given last night. **

**Please review, you know I love hearing your feedback! :)**


End file.
